Knights and Princesses
by Baron Raedeclyffe
Summary: Supes, Batsy, and the Amazing Amazon meet a stranger who seems to know absolutely EVERYTHING about them.


**_Baron_****_ Raedeclyffe_**

**_Baron_****_ Raedeclyffe:_ **_**AGH**!_ CLARK! You're not supposed to do that! You know I have a weak heart... Anyhoo, yes, we will find out. Eventually.

**Wonder Woman **_*walks (well _**_struts_**_, really) over the Peerless Author* __sultry whisper:_Hey, there. We gonna hear anything bout **_me?_**

_****__Baron_**_ Raedeclyffe:*sweat drop*_** _Er, haha,_Uhh, H-hi, Diana... Ummm, yes, we'll get to hear about you.

* * *

__

Somewhere …

_BOOM! A flash of light and a clap of thunder announce his arrival. The figure is dressed in archaic costume, garbed in armor that glints silver, while his helm covers his face, adorned with a gilt-steel cross. The tunic that covers him from shoulders to knees is white, with a red cross upon it that reaches from neck to hem and across his shoulders. _

_He carries a shield that is broad and bright in his left hand, decorated in the same style as his uniform. A long, broad-bladed sword hangs from his back. He is a frightening image, warlike and terrible as some ancient god of battle. Finally, he speaks, his deep voice carrying through the empty room: "Praise God! I swear I will complete my mission."_

JLA Watchtower: Low Lunar Orbit

Two people sat at a round metal table, clutching mugs of steaming hot coffee. One of the figures, male, had a symbol emblazoned upon his broad chest. That symbol was recognized from Earth to the end of the Andromeda galaxy. The other person at the table was a woman, startlingly beautiful, with shining black hair and eyes the deep, clear blue of the Aegean Sea. A tiara sat upon her brow, with a ruby cut in the shape of a star at its center. Her hair framed a noble face, one that could have graced the façade of some ancient Greek temple. Her name was Diana of Themiscyra, known around the world as Wonder Woman. The man seated across from her, mentioned earlier, was Kal-El of Krypton, known to his closest friends as Clark Kent, but to the rest of the universe as Superman, the Man of Steel.

The two friends were discussing the events that had occurred over the last few months, talking of war, fires, floods, or anything else of note. "Metropolis has been rather quiet lately," said Superman, " Not even Luthor's tried anything since the Public Enemies incident. What's the situation in New York, Diana?" "Actually," replied Diana, " I have had very little to do this year. The NYPD have been hard at work, and the crime rate has dropped by almost half!" She continued, " My duties as the Themysciran ambassador to the U.S. have been occupying most of my time. What about you, Bruce? How is Gotham?"

She was referring to a third figure, sitting in a shadowed corner of the room. His garb was dark, his face masked by a cowl. He was known in business circles as Bruce Wayne, a billionaire playboy. To those of criminal inclination, however, he was spoken of in curses and harsh whispers as the Batman, the Dark Knight, or simply as _fear_. He spoke, in a rumbling baritone, "Gotham is finally cleaning herself up. GCPD has become a real _law_ enforcement center." He grinned, (a rare occurrence for so grave a character) and said, "If this continues, I'll be out of a job. It's as if—"

Suddenly, the calm silence was broken by the sound of alarm klaxons blaring. A computerized voice stated calmly, "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO HANGAR BAY TWO." "Computer, report!" shouted Batman. "HANGAR BAY TWO BREACHED, UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED." "So much for a quiet evening." Stated Superman "Well, shall we?" he said, gesturing towards the door.

The three rushed towards the hangar, and arrived quickly. They opened the door, and saw the deep, heavy blackness of the space. Diana yelled, "Computer, emergency lights!" As she spoke, the hangar was bathed in a harsh, blue-white glow. They searched the bay top to bottom, but came up empty. "Hmm, that's strange," growled Batman, "Perhaps a malfunction in the security systems. I'll have to recalibrate-"

But as he spoke, there appeared a figure behind him. "Bravo, Batman. I had thought I could outwit you, but I suppose I underestimated the great Bruce Wayne!"

The figure stepped out of the shadow, and addressed the three heroes.

"Now, before Superman vaporizes me, or Wonder Woman snaps my neck, you should hear me out."

"Talk then, but make it quick, because I don't like people who can sneak up on me." Batman snarled.

"Ah, well then," said the stranger, "I suppose you'll have a couple questions for me? I will attempt to answer them as best I can, and then I will tell you my story. Batman, I gave you the biggest scare, so I'll let you ask first."

" Alright, first question: how do you know my name, and second, how did you evade my security systems?" the crime-buster said in an angry tone. The stranger answered and said " Yes, that is a good question. Sadly, you'll have to wait a while before I answer. To the second question, I know your mind better than you think." "What on earth is that supposed to—"

" Now, now, Bruce, I told you to wait. Now, Superman, what is your question?"

The Kryptonian paused, and then asked "Who are you, and what are you here for?" The stranger grinned and said in a cheerful tone, " Well, Clark, that's a question I can answer! My name is Sir John Wesley Arthur Radcliffe, and I need your help."

Chapter 2

"Here is my story as it happened, Superman. I come from a parallel universe, where you, Batman, and the rest of the heroes of this world are merely the fruits of mankind's boundless imagination. In my world, you are merely characters on a page, the fantasies of a thousand childhood dreams. You three are the stuff of comic books and Hollywood movies, real only in the imagination. Superman, two Jewish college students created you in the 1930s. Their names were Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, who created you to help lift the spirits of the American people during the Depression. Your commitment to, and I quote, "Truth, Justice, and the American way" has inspired thousands. You've been the subject of hundreds of radio serials, comic strips, comic books, movies, and even TV series. As a result, millions on my world know of your birth, your lineage, even your Kryptonian name, Kal-El.

Batman, you were commissioned as part of a publishing deal with a comic book company then called National Publications. The comic book writer Bob Kane, who thought up your secret identity as Bruce Wayne, created you. He gave you your first name from the Scottish patriot Robert the Bruce. For your last name, he realized that in order to be a rich playboy, you would have to be descended from a colonial family. He thought of Hancock, Jefferson, even Washington, before he finally decided on naming you after the patriot General "Mad Anthony" Wayne. You are the Dark Knight, the man who has declared war on crime in revenge for his parent's murder. You bring fear to those who are evil, and avenge yourself a little bit every night. You are the subject of the most interest to people. You have no superhuman powers, only your genius intellect, and your tools. This has given you a human aspect that none of your superhuman compatriots give.

Last but most certainly not least, I speak of you, Diana: the Wonder Woman. You stand between these two, for you are both of this earth and separate from it, human, but at the same time not quite part of Adam's fallen lineage. I know your origin well, Diana. The same man who invented the polygraph, or "lie detector test" created you. His name was William Moulton Marston. He wanted you to be a balance for all the male characters that comic book writers had created. You are a from a warrior culture, yet like all of your Amazon sisters you are devoted to peace. That is why I need your help most of all."

The heroes sat back and listened, and finally Diana replied, "We've heard what you know about us, but you haven't told us anything about yourself. Why do you need our help? We will help you." The stranger answered vaguely, "I need your help because my world is dissolving into chaos. Now, in order to make sure that your powers remain intact when we reach my world, I need to test you."

Sir John snapped his fingers, and suddenly he was clothed in the garb of a medieval knight, sword and shield at the ready. "Test your fighting abilities against me first. Milady Diana, your fighting styles are the most similar to mine, though, as the opponent challenged, you have choice of weaponry."

The Amazon paused, smiled, and said, "There's no need for the 'Milady', though I appreciate the gesture. I gave up my title long ago. Call me Diana. As for weaponry, I think I shall take my sword and shield as well. I give you fair warning, however, I shan't go easy on you."

The knight gave a courtly bow, and, grinning, said, "That is to be to be expected, milady! And my only reply is that I tell _you_ to watch your six o'clock. Now, without further ado, _have at thee!"_

With that, they were at it. Neither opponent gave an inch. Shouts, clashing steel, grunts and loud _oofs_ of swiftly exhaled breath filled the air. _CLANG! WHOOSH! _John and Diana circled each other, each looking for an opening.

Sir John filled the air with casual banter as they fought. "Tired already? Tch, tch. I expected more, Diana!" Grinning like a hungry wolf, Wonder Woman replied, "Oh, by Hera, no! I haven't even warmed up yet. Just you watch _this_!"

In three swift strokes, the Amazon had gained the advantage, nearly knocking Sir John off his feet. The young knight achieved a swift, desperate parry, rolled to Diana's right, dove under her backswing, and came up fast as chain lightning behind her. He set the edge of his sword against her throat, and calmly said, "I believe that I have the advantage, my dear. I have one query: Do you yield?" Diana, up to this point tensely balanced on her toes, relaxed. She replied, "I yield. Allow me to give you a gift, as is customary." She turned, and kissed the young man full on the mouth!

In his surprise, and frankly his shock, his brain barely registered the subtle touch of Diana's foot hooking behind his ankle. She pulled her leg, taking him down to floor, the tip of her sword an inch from his throat. She leaned downward, and said, "I have one question for you, Sir John: Do _you_ yield?" He laughed, pushing himself to his feet. He said, "I yield. What's that saying about the gifts of a Greek?" Diana laughed, a beautiful sound, and replied " It's from Homer. 'Trust not Greeks bearing gifts.' Homer's _Iliad_ is one of many tales favored by my fellow Amazons."

Superman, hiding his laughter behind his hand, tapped John on the shoulder, and said, "My turn." John grinned, and said, "I know that I cannot best you in a physical fight, Kal-El, so I will have to test _you_ on a battlefield of the mind. How's about a game of chess?" The knight snapped his fingers once again, and the room changed!

The opponents were suddenly standing on the side of a mountain, on the northern side of a valley, overlooking what looked like two armies encamped on either side. "How are you doing this?" Superman asked, wide-eyed. "Is this magic, or an illusion of some sort?" "Not quite," replied the stranger, "But more on that later. We've a game to play!" "Without a board or-"

"Ah, but look, Superman, look to the valley!" Superman looked at the land below them, and began to see a pattern in the layout of the land. "It's a giant chessboard!" he exclaimed.

"Move your pieces, my friend."

"How?"

"All you need do is think where your pieces are, and then move them accordingly." Superman nodded, slightly dazed, and opened the game by moving the pawn closest to his right-hand rook. The army shifted, allowing a squad of footmen to move two spaces. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"Fascinating," Superman replied, "Is this _real_?"

"That depends," replied the stranger cryptically, "On how you define _real_. The images you are seeing transmit themselves into your brain as reality, but actually we are both at this very moment in a deep state of hypnosis, and _I _control the field."

Superman's face clouded, and he rumbled, "Then do you mean to do me ill? I warn you, Diana and Bruce will be on you in a blink if you do me harm."

"Oh, calm down, Clark! I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to test your mental ability. You're in check, by the way."

Whilst they were speaking, the opponents had moved their pieces upon the "board", neither quite gaining the advantage. Then, all of a sudden, Kal-El, with a quiet sort of viciousness, said, "Checkmate." Sir John, startled only for a moment, gave an elegant bow, saying, "Well done, sir! 'Tis rare that I have such a worthy opponent."

The mysterious stranger snapped his fingers once again. Superman blinked, still slightly agog at the power of this eloquent young man. He shook himself, and, recovering his equilibrium, said in a flat Kansas drawl, "I normally have better defense against mental attack! How th'heck did you _do _that?"

The stranger smirked, looking like the proverbial cat after the canary. He stated simply, "Two simple reasons: First, you _invited _me in, so that Kryptonian Theta-state brain training of yours didn't recognize me as a threat. The second reason is even simpler, Superman: right here and now, _I am in control!_"

Seeing the looks of concern flashing through the heroes' eyes, John said "Now, don't be alarmed! As I stated before, I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to ask for your _help_."

* * *

PHEW! Never thought that'd be so hard. More in our next, folks!


End file.
